1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fire extinguisher employing an explosive charge for releasing fire extinguishing substance from a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,063; 3,874,458; 3,884,306; and 3,884,307 disclose prior art fire extinguishers.